PART 1 & 2=>The Time Percy Went Missing For A Week
by Noiseless Symphony
Summary: PART 2 is now UP!! Percy has a very eventful day, involving Flint, an Exchange Program, a mysterious girl, a pompous painting, and an unexpected discovery. PART 3 will explain he title. R'n'R. Percy/Penelope (a little later on) and some slash..
1. PART 1

**_Part 1 out of ?? _****_Oh baby, everything in this story is ALL mine! Except for all the characters, locations, spells, potions etc. Oh, wait, I own Lucas Donovan and Casey Lawrence. And Johan. And the plot (*gasp* There's a plot!). J.K. Rowling owns all the other stuff I mentioned earlier, unless for some stupid reason she sold it. I tell the truth. Noiseless Symphony does not lie. Maybe a bit. Ok, a whole lot then. But not right at the moment. 

* * *

The Time Percy Went Missing For A Week _**

_I can imagine when I'm old, and Fred and George will be sitting my grandchildren on their knees and saying, "Do you know about the time your Grandfather Percy went missing for a week?" The kids would shake their heads, looking up at their twin granduncles in awe, and beg them to tell the story. I would roll my tired eyes and continue reading my newspaper, wondering whether the story would turn out wilder and more interesting than it really was as it usually did. The Time Percy Went Missing For A Week. Not 'How Percy and Penelope Got Together' or even 'How Harry Potter Destroyed the Philosopher's Stone'. The most important thing that happened during that week to the twins was that I was missing. I suppose I should be flattered that they even realised…_

He gazed at her, his heart beating wild. Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw, a beauty, a wondrous apparition to behold for one such unworthiness as himself…

"WEASLEY!" Percy snapped out of his reverie and glanced up nervously at a furious Snape, who looked like he was about to break his wand in half, the way he held it so tightly. "Weasley," Snape repeated harshly, "what did I just say?"

"Uh…" Percy stammered. His friend Lucas Donovan beside him hissed without moving his lips, "Truth potions."

"Um, truth potions," Percy said quickly. He'd already studied this chapter of the textbook, so he knew all about it. "You were saying that Veritiserum was only one substance of the Verity Group, and that an overdose of it could lead to undesirous complications in the internal deliberations over decisions. Right sir?"

"Correct," Snape admitted grudgingly. "Five points from Griffindor for pausing before answering."

"Prick," muttered Lucas as Snape turned his back to the class to write on the blackboard. "Just looking for a way to take off points…"

But Percy wasn't listening. He'd gone back to staring at fellow prefect, Penelope Clearwater…

* * *

"Are you okay?" asked Lucas as they made their way back to their dorm after class. "You seemed a bit out of it today."

Percy shrugged, a motion that was so unlike him. "I've got a lot on my mind…" He spotted Penelope chatting to her friends and stopped. Lucas followed his gaze and saw what had distracted him.

"Oh, I see," he said, grinning. "You mean you've got a certain_ Ravenclaw on your mind, eh?" Percy blushed and walked on, ducking his head as he passed the group of Ravenclaw girls. _

Lucas caught up to him. "Why don't you ask her out?" he said, dodging a large Slytherin who seemed to be in a hurry. "I heard that she broke up with Foster last month. And you're both prefects. _And both your names start with P- __Penelope and__ Percy." He clasped his hands together and gave an exaggerated sigh. "It was meant to be!"_

"The only problem is that she doesn't even know I exist," Percy muttered, pushing past a gaggle of first years that were blocking the corridor. "Move on!" he shouted, and the students broke up.

"Of course she does- you're a _prefect, and you know all the other prefects of the other houses. Wouldn't she?"_

"Just because Percy actually _studies the class roll, doesn't mean everyone else does!" Casey Lawrence of Hufflepuff said and laughed, hearing Lucas' last remark. He joined them as they walked to their Common Room. "Who are you talking about anyway?" he asked. Casey was well liked by all the houses, and was often invited to sit with the Griffindors and Ravenclaws at mealtimes._

"No one," Percy said quickly, trying to speed up.

"Liar. I heard you talking about a 'she'. The only 'she's you mix with are your sister and your mother." Casey smiled. "How is your mother anyway?" he asked good-naturedly. "She doesn't make me her famous jumpers for Christmas any more."

"That's because I told her what you do with them, you dirty little boy." Casey flushed fell behind the two Griffindors, trailing after them.

Lucas laughed. "What does he do with them?" he said to Percy.

"I'm not sure exactly," Percy replied, "but all I know is that it involves a whip, tight leather pants, and one of Hagrid's chickens." Both boys started chortling, while Casey grew redder and tried to pretend he couldn't hear them.

* * *

"Hey Percy!" Fred and George ambled over to him as he sat in the Common Room, reading a thick book his father had lent him from the Ministry. He was up to Chapter 5: Cornelius Fudge Becomes Minister of Magic.

George groaned when he saw it. "You've already done your OWL's and you're _still reading," he exclaimed. "You and that Granger would get along nicely."_

"Yes, I have spoken to Hermione," Percy said lightly, "and she seems a very studious girl. She's looks quite sensible, and _you two should take a lesson from her on how to be __organised and __prepared in your studies."_

"You sound like Mum," said Fred. "All you need is a dress."

"Forget the dress," George told Fred. "If you squint like this, and turn your head that way, you could almost mistake him for her."

'Oh shut up," Percy sniffed, and went back to reading his book.

Fred shrugged and grabbed George's arm, proceeding to drag him upstairs to their dorm.

Lee Jordon was catching up on homework in the library, and the other Third Year boys were doing their own thing, whether it be making out with the girls in the Astronomy tower, or discussing their punishments with Professor McGonagall, the twins didn't know. All they knew was that they had (practically) the whole night to experiment and modify their inventions by themselves.

George walked over to the huge cupboard that stood in the corner of the room, and tapped it with his wand, whispering the only words that would unlock the enchanted wardrobe. The cupboard was painted in a historic whitish-stucco colour and had been there seemingly since the end of time; so long in fact that nobody noticed its presence any more. The perfect hiding place.

The wooden door swung open to reveal piles of Every Flavour Jelly Bean packets, bottles of butterbeer, boxes of Zonko's products, stacks of Honeydukes chocolate and other such delicacies they had picked up from Hogsmeade, using the money they made from selling their most brilliant creations to Zonko's. These were their 'supplies'. The cupboard had been magically enlarged inside, much like their car boot at home, so that from the outside, it looked ordinarily big, but when the door was opened, it was so spacious it could have fit a whole bed in it.

George tossed Fred a packet of jellybeans, took one out for himself, and wandered over to his brother. The door automatically shut a minute later- it was a security measure they'd put in just in case they didn't have time to close the cupboard when they left the room. 

"Hey, I was thinking," began Fred as George sat down next to him, making the bed move up and down, "if we added a Confundus charm to the sprinkles _before we dunk it in the Exploding solution…"_

* * *

The end of the school year was drawing near. Most people in Percy's year slacked off during class, but Percy still listened intently to the teachers, diligently taking notes that he could use for the year after. In Potions, the only class he shared with the Ravenclaws, he noticed that there was another who paid such rapt attention to their lesson too- Penelope Clearwater. This made Percy's admiration for her only increase more.

One day after Potions, when Snape had rushed out as soon as the bell had sounded, strangely clutching his upper arm, Percy decided to stay behind to talk to Penelope. Penelope looked at him strangely as he fumbled with his books and quill, slowing down his usual speedy packing up. 

She told her friends she'd catch up with them, and stood by Percy's desk. Percy's heart pounded when he realised she was waiting for _him. He shoved his things into his bag and straightened up, trying to display the 'composed prefect' façade like he'd been trained to._

"Hello Penelope." He winced as he heard his voice come out like a squeak.

She smiled. "Hello Percy," she said, unaware of the fact that the other's pulse had just picked up speed on the realisation that she recognised him.

"Um…I heard you got full marks on your report. Congratulations," he said stiffly.

"Thanks- I heard you did pretty well too." Their eyes drifted over everything _except each other, feeling extremely self-conscious._

Finally, she asked, "Can I assume you wanted to tell me something?"

Percy swallowed. "Well," he said, trying to make his voice sound low and cool, "I was wondering…if whether...you'd like to…I don't know…maybe, like…" It wasn't working. He felt a ribbon of sweat form above his brow, and resisted the temptation to wipe it away. He inwardly sighed. "If you're not busy, maybe we can do something…you know, together?" Although he had told himself to keep looking directly into her eyes, he suddenly found his restless fingers very interesting.

"Percy…" Her voice sounded sincere and full of regret, and Percy immediately knew what she was going to say.

He held up a hand. "Don't worry Penelope, I understand," he said softly, looking up at her with a grim face. "Sorry for keeping you waiting here." He smiled ruefully, picked up his bag, and walked out of the dungeons.

Penelope breathed in deeply, and sat down with her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hand. She wondered if her friends had perhaps been wrong. Perhaps playing 'hard to get' wouldn't work with Percy Weasley. After all, he _was her first crush, the first one she had every truly liked. What did she know about love?_

* * *

* * *

_**Author**_**_:__ Well that's it. Part 1 is OVER. Will Percy and Penelope finally be together? (well, dah!) Will Fred and George perfect their invention (actually, I'm never going to answer that question)? Will I receive flames for this? Better not. _**

_Tune in next time for the exciting Part 2 of The Time Percy Went Missing For A Week, and meanwhile, keep those reviews coming in! _

_Oh yeah, I said there was slash in this, didn't I? Alright then, let me add the end of Part 1. You don't have to read it- it doesn't make any difference on the other parts of the story, really…: _

* * *

* * *

Casey leant out the window of the Astronomy Tower, breathing in the cool air of the night. He saw a leaf fly past, carried by the slight breeze. He watched the leaf turn over and over again, soaring high then low. He looked till it disappeared into the darkness. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, waiting.

Finally he could wait no longer. Picking up his cloak off a hook on the wall, he walked out of the room and down the spiralling steps, feeling himself warm up by the exertion. He made his way to the Griffindor Tower and paused outside the portrait. His friend hadn't told him the password. The Fat Lady in the picture was fast asleep, and he was afraid of waking her up and facing the consequences. 

Ten minutes later he was still standing there, feeling stupid and foolish. He knew he should turn and go, but his feet wouldn't allow him to move away. He _couldn't go…not before he had seen his friend._

The portrait door tentatively opened at that moment, and a fair-haired boy stepped out, looking slightly nervous. When he spotted Casey, he started, but his features soon relaxed at the familiar sight.

"Casey," the boy breathed, silently shutting the door, "I was just coming out to meet you."

"A bit late aren't you?"

The other looked guiltily back. "Sorry," he murmured, "my clock alarm wasn't working." He grinned cheekily. "I was too busy enjoying my dream about you and that whip and those chickens…!"

Casey laughed quietly and linked his arms around the boy's waist. He pulled him closer, smelling his scent of clean bed sheets and sweaty pyjamas, and that unmistakable Griffindor odour he always perceived when he entered their Common Room.

"Did you miss me?" whispered the Griffindor silkily in Casey's ear, making Casey shudder slightly from the hot tickling breath.

Casey dragged his long fingers up the boy's spine, resting them gently on his bare neck. He lay his other hand on the side of his hip, and leant closer so their heavy breaths mingled in the air. "I _did," he whispered back, "but not any more." His tongue lashed out to taste the other's lips, which curled into a smile. _

"Here?"

"Why not?" Casey purred, his hand coming up to stroke his boyfriend's face. "Who's going to see? Everyone's asleep." His brown eyes pierced greenish-yellow ones, and he closed his, leaning forward to capture the willing, partially opened lips with his own…

"Casey?!"

Casey's head snapped back and he swivelled around to see Penelope Clearwater staring at the couple with a horrified expression on her face. He cursed under his breath that everyone in the school just _had to recognise him, and his friend chuckled quietly at hearing him mutter his thoughts._

"Oh…Penelope," Casey said faintly. "What are you doing here…now…at this time?" He disentangled himself from the arms that held him, and faced her, blushing like mad.

"I...er…that is…I..." She didn't seem to be able to get the image of the two boys out of her mind. Shaking her head, she tried to make out who the other student was in the darkness. All she knew was that he was male. Realising what she was trying to do, Casey told his beloved to go back to his dorm. The boy smiled, turned, and said, "Empedocles", loud enough for only Casey to hear, and stepped back into the Common Room. The portrait swung shut behind him. 

Casey shuffled his feet and dared to look back up at Penelope, who seemed to have recovered herself. She had her arms wrapped around her body, hugging herself, and looked at Casey uncertainly. 

"Should I ask?" she said quietly. 

"No," answered Casey, and she smiled weakly. 

"I won't tell," she said, after a moment's pause, "if you pass on a message for me." 

"For who?" Casey's curiosity got the better of him. His anxiety on being caught began to ease away, and he was beginning to wonder just what had made the Ravenclaw prefect break the rules and roam around Hogwarts at night. 

Penelope felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "Well," she said, looking down at her feet, "could you just tell Percy…" 

* * * 


	2. PART 2

_**Part ******__2__** out of ?? **__**O**__**k**__**,**____**t**__**h**__**i**__**s**____**t**__**o**__**o**__**k**____**A**__**G**__**E**__**S**____**t**__**o**____**w**__**r******__it****__e****__,__** s**__**o**____**P**__**L**__**E**__**E**__**E**__**A**__**S**__**E**____**r**__**e**__**v**__**i**__**e**__**w**__**.**__****__ ****__ ****__I****__ ****__d****__i****__d****__n****__'****__t****__ ****__r****__e****__a****__l****__l****__y****__ ****__e****__d****__i****__t****__ ****__t****__h****__e****__ ****__e****__n****__d****__ ****__b****__i****__t****__,****__ ****__s****__o****__ ****__t****__e****__l****__l__** m**__**e******__ ****__i****__f__****__i__**t**____**s**__**t**__**i**__**n**__**k**__**s**__**.**______**I**____**w**__**e**__**l**__**c**__**o**__**m**__**e**____**a**__**l**__**l**____**k**__**i**__**n**__**d**__**s**____**o**__**f**____**c**__**r**__**i**__**t**__**i**__**c**__**i**__**sm**.** **__**

* * *

The Time Percy Went Missing For A Week **_

_*~*An Eventful Day*~*_

As the Griffindors sat around the Common Room, talking about Quidditch and laughing at Lee Jordan's jokes, Percy felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Casey Lawrence grinning broadly. 

Percy greeted him with a solemn nod, as if smiling was below his status. 

"Hey Case!" yelled Johan, a Sixth year, from the other side of the room. "Who let you in?"

"Luke gave me the password," Casey cheerfully shouted back. He looked at Percy. "Someone wanted me to give you a message," he said mysteriously. Percy gazed at him warily.

"Who? What's the message?"

"Do you want me to tell you _here?" the brown-haired boy said slyly. Percy looked around. The whole room was listening intently to the conversation between the two, each student coming to their own ridiculous conclusions about the message and whom it was sent from._

"Yes! What's the message?" Percy said exasperatedly. He wondered why Casey was being so secretive all of a sudden.

"Well," the other spoke slowly, knowing this would irk Percy's curiousity even more, "I can't tell you who the person is, but _she wants to meet you Wednesday before breakfast by the Quidditch pitch."_

There was silence. Suddenly, the air was filled with catcalls, loud cheers and whistles from every corner of the room, since it was quite well known how strait-laced and 'proper' Percy was. A pink blush spread from the redhead's neck to the rest of his face, and he gave another brief nod. 

"Tell her," he said primly, ignoring the jeers from his fellow Griffindors, "that I'll be there, unless for some reason I am unavoidably detained or…"

"Something comes up," Casey finished. "Gotcha." He winked at Percy and made his way back to the Fat Lady's portrait hole. "See ya around!" he called out to the rest of the House, and many people shouted out good-byes to him as he left.

Lucas turned to Percy to say something, maybe tease him on his newfound 'girlfriend', but the prefect held his hand up.

"Don't say a word," he muttered, "not one word." He was just glad that Harry, Ron and Hermione had not heard anything, studying for their exams in the library. And Fred and George were too busy trying to sneak past Hagrid to get to the Forbidden Forest to hang around the Common Room.

* * *

_The Next Day… _

"Hurry up Percy!" Percy muttered something inaudible and hastily stumbled out of the boy's toilets still buttoning up his trousers. He was about to berate Lucas on his shouting in the hallways, when he nearly ran into Professor McGonagall, who was standing next to a smirking Lucas. Percy gulped and pulled his robes tightly around him, trying to smile.

"Er…hello Professor…" he said, for once at a loss for words.

But McGonagall didn't comment on Percy's less-than-decent entrance. She beamed at the Griffindor, looking uncharacteristically pleased with something.

"Hello Percy," she said, her eyes gleaming. "I have been looking for you. I wanted to personally inform you that you are one of the candidates for the new Exchange Program we are setting up between Hogwarts and Durmstrang." Percy's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed his mouth. 

"Exchange Program?" he said in a small voice. "I-I've never…heard of Hogwarts having one before."

"Of course you haven't," said the professor in an annoyed voice, looking like her normal self again. "Didn't I say it was _new? Anyway," and she smiled now, "it's still being decided, but if the Head of Durmstrang agrees, and the Board of Governors give the go-ahead for the program…well, Percy, you might be learning at Durmstrang for your Sixth Year!"_

Percy's jaw dropped again, and this time he didn't bother to shut it.

"Of course," McGonagall said quickly, "you're are still just a candidate among many other students here at Hogwarts. There is the smallest possibility that you _won't be chosen. But what with your remarkable grades, and involvement in school activities," she leant closer, "I'd say you'd have more chance than any other here!"_

She leant back and was satisfied at Percy's gob-smacked expression. "The day after tomorrow, Thursday, there will be a meeting with the Board of Governors, the Headmasters and the candidates of both schools in Professor Dumbledore's office regarding the Exchange Program," she announced, confidently flinging her robes around her body. "You will have to miss Charms regretfully. And if you don't turn up, we will assume that you _do not want a position in the program. Understood?"_

Regaining his composure, Percy nodded stiffly, and McGonagall turned and walked off, leaving the boy feeling light-headed. 

"Wow!" Lucas clapped Percy on the back as McGonagall disappeared into a crowd of students. "You are so lucky! I can't believe this!" Then he dropped his voice. "But, do you _want to go?" he asked quietly. "I mean, __Durmstrang. All they focus on is the Dark Arts. I heard more people who turn to the Dark Side graduate from __there than here- and __we're the ones who educated __You-Know-Who, you know what I'm sayin'?!"© He laughed and whacked Percy on the back again, casting his glasses askew. Percy straightened his spectacles and turned to Lucas._

"Of _course I want to go!" he said, puffing his chest out, "This is the opportunity of a lifetime! To experience different learning strategies in a competitive school, to observe their methods of coping with difficult situations. To witness how the prefects there handle troublesome students!"_

Lucas grinned. "So _that's_ why you want to go," he chuckled, "to check out the other prefects and prove you're better than them!"

"Huh!" Percy tossed his head, not willing to admit it, "you wouldn't understand, you…mendicant!" He strutted off, knowing the other boy would follow.

"Yeah?" Lucas called out. "Well…I don't even know what that means, so there!" He shook his head and ran after Percy, laughing.

* * *

"_WEASLEY_!"

Percy sighed and closed his eyes. There were only two people in the world who called him 'Weasley' using _that_ tone, and they were Professor Snape and…

"_Weasley_!" Percy turned around to face a smirking Marcus Flint. Marcus was a mean and overgrown Slytherin who loved to make fun of Percy, much like how Draco Malfoy was with Harry Potter.

"What do you want _Flint_?" said Percy, wrinkling his nose at the name.

"I want to pound you into a pulp Weasley. What sort of question is that?" Flint said in a bored tone. His voice was much deeper than most Fifth years. Flint wasn't a prefect, so he had to make sure he didn't make Percy mad enough to take points off his house.

Percy was sorely tempted to pull Flint's greasy bronze hair, but he was a prefect, and that wouldn't have set a good example for the other students who were milling around, watching the two from the corner of their eyes.

"Well, Flint," he said carefully, "you call my name, and I'm assuming that means you want to tell me something?"

"Yeah, you're a priggish arsehole. But I guess that's nothing new."

"And you're a misunderstood bastard who had a miserable childhood, making you the two-faced wretch you are today. So what?"

Flint looked taken aback. He quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes. "Watch it Weasley," he said coldly. "You go around insulting your peers, you might find yourself out of the running for Head Boy. That's your _dream_, isn't it?" He laughed callously. "What _ambition_ Weasley," he said in a sickly-sweet voice. "I always thought it was _Slytherins_ that had the ambition. Well, I suppose you must be lacking in _other _areas traditionally found in Griffindors…courage? What is that I hear about you screaming when you faced a Boggart?"

Percy blushed and all the Slytherins in the corridor guffawed loudly. Earlier in the year, Professor Pustule (filling in for Quirrel when he was sick) had brought in a Boggart and had shown everyone how to face it. When it was Percy's turn, the class had watched as the Boggart transformed into a giant cauldron filled with water. The cauldron tipped over, and an endless waterfall of liquid ran all over the floor, slowly flooding the classroom. Percy had rushed out the room screaming. His biggest fear was of drowning. He could not swim.

Percy gritted his teeth. "Well _Flint_," said Percy with forced nonchalance, "I'll be the first to admit that I and many others here are lacking in different aspects of our lives. For example, I'm lacking in courage," he admitted. Flint's triumphant grin grew wider. "_You're_ lacking in any sort of skill as a Chaser." Flint's smirk flickered. Percy shrugged. "Do I think _I'd_ make fun of _you_ just because your team's winning streak was ended by the presence of a mere First Year from Griffindor?" Percy continued casually. "Because you played so badly you give Quidditch a bad name?" Percy shrugged again, ignoring Flint's burning glare. "Everybody 'lacks' something Flint," he said, "The difference between you and me is that through experience _I'll _finally posses 'courage', while there's just no way you could ever posses any kind of skill on the pitch."

Everyone was quiet. Then, suddenly, there was a deafening round of applause from the Griffindors, the Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws that were a part of the swarm that were surrounding the two boys. All the Slytherins scowled and Flint looked daggers at Percy. He tried to say something condescending but no one could hear him over the cheers. Percy regained his usual calm poise and strode to the stairs, the crowd parting for him as he approached. The throng dispersed after the prefect left, and Flint finally stood alone, hands balled into fists. 

"Charms," he muttered fiercely, "I _dare_ you."

* * *

Percy felt frustrated. He was usually very good at maintaining his 'goody-goody, superior' attitude, but Flint always managed to bring out the worst in him, although the twins would say, 'the best'. He knew that if he had gone on verbally sparring with Flint, and a teacher had arrived (especially Snape), he would be in serious trouble because of his position at school. And he could have said goodbye to any hope of being selected for the Exchange Program, Lucius Malfoy would see to that. 

Percy's face darkened at the thought of the school governor. He had managed to make life a living hell for Percy's father, as well as for Bill and Charlie when they were at school. Any little tale he had heard of the Griffindor Head Boy or the Quidditch extraordinaire getting into trouble, he would personally bring up their expulsion at the next Board of Governors meeting, Arthur Weasley had been told by a friend. Of course, neither _had_ been expelled, thanks to the common sense of the rest of the Board. Although, Percy did agree they might have been deserving of _some_ punishment after hearing about their adventurous exploits at school.

-- 

As a rounded a corner, he halted abruptly at the sight of Penelope and her friends coming towards him, chatting. As if sensing his presence, Penelope looked up and caught a glimpse of Percy's black robes as he dashed back around the corner.

"Smooth," Percy thought, and rolled his eyes. He walked to his next class, taking the long way and occasionally glancing behind to see if Penelope was following. 

-- 

A distinguished looking lady in a large feather hat called out to Percy as he passed. It took a while for the usually competent boy to realise it was a painting that had spoken.

"Yes?" he said irritably, turning to her. The woman opened her mouth, but Percy just complained, "Hurry up! I'm nearly late!"

The painting looked annoyed. "You know," she said in a shrill, haughty voice, "in _my_ day, little boys did _not_ address ladies in such a _rude_ manner! In _my_ day-"

"Sorry, sorry," Percy said quickly, looking at his watch. Another minute, and he'd be late to class for the first time in three years. "What did you want to tell me…Lady Pewter of Ambit?" he said, stooping to read the nameplate below the picture.

The lady preened herself. "Are you one of the Weasley children?" she asked in a self-aggrandizing way.

Percy blinked. "Y-yes?" he said, shocked.

"Are you the eldest?"

"The eldest at Hogwarts, yes ma'am. How did you-"

"I just wanted to inform you," she interrupted, " that your youngest brother and that boy with the crooked scar…"

"Harry?" Percy croaked, fearing the worst.

"I wouldn't know his name. They came by here only an hour or so ago, and they got into the most aggravating disagreement with another boy with blonde hair, and his friends. They were calling each other names and then…" The lady put on a dismayed expression. "Your brother," she said, eyes glittering, and Percy held his breath, "your brother _launched _himself at the _other_ boy! And he was hitting him! His friends had to pull them apart- luckily a teacher came by just in time before any serious damage was done." She fanned herself to soothe her nerves, brushing her hair from her face. "It was _ever_ so loud," she exclaimed disdainfully, "And I had Baroness Windchester over at the time! I was so ashamed that she had witnessed such ugly behaviour at _my_ painting! Imagine what she must be telling the other paintings about my corridor!"

"I'll speak to the boys about the incident," Percy assured Lady Pewter sincerely. Then he asked curiously, "How did you know my name?"

"Well," she sniffed, "I heard the professor call the red haired one, 'Weasley', and I've heard that there are six of you altogether, all with flaming red hair and freckles. I also was told by my good friend who lives in the Griffindor tower that the eldest here is a prefect, so I thought you should know and-"

"Yes, of course," Percy said hurriedly, remembering the Arithmancy lesson he was supposed to be having at the moment. "I-I take my leave of you now madam," he said, bowing.

"When you find those two young men, you must reprimand them," she reminded.

"Yes, I-"

"You won't forget, will you?"

"I won't-"

"Such troublesome-"

"I have to go now," he interjected. He quickly made his way down the corridor, calling out over his shoulder, "Nice talking to you!"

"Honestly," the painting chided, straightening her feather hat, "children these days…!"

* * *

Charms was one of Percy's best and worst subject. Best because he was the top student in the class, but worst because the Griffindors shared it with the Slytherins.

The Griffindors would sit opposite the Slytherins, both Houses glaring angrily across the room, daring the other to make the first move. Professor Flitwick would get quite annoyed at this temporary halt in his lesson and often had to make a desk fly around the room to attract everyone's attention again.

Today's lesson was by far the worst though. While Flitwick's back was turned, Flint would make faces at Percy, throwing scrunched-up bits of his parchment at his head and sneering quietly with his friends.

Percy balled his hands into fists, trying to focus on disintegrating the rock that lay on his desk instead of the maddening git that looked like a big rock himself.

"_Disjecta Membra, Disjecta Membra_," he muttered, tapping the stone with his wand. Nothing happened. Oliver Wood sat next to him, though he didn't seem to be concentrating on the spell. There was a large book opened in front of him, which he was intently reading.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Percy asked, welcoming a break from his ineffectual charm work.

"What? Oh, um…reading." He lifted the cover so Percy could see the title.

"'Quidditch Through the Ages'. I see," said Percy, faking interest. He liked the sport well enough, but _researching_ about it? Oliver was definitely obsessed. "What part are you reading at the moment?"

"The 1892 Quidditch Match between Bulgaria and Denmark!" Oliver said excitedly. "Guess who won?!"

"Bulgaria?" Percy guessed.

"Yeah! It was a fantastic match! The Denmark Seeker, Hans Wordwrith, he was like the best Seeker ever since you know, Amadeus Wronski; he caught the snitch in 68 consecutive matches! The 1892 match was his 69th, and he spotted the snitch circling the hoops. Ok, get this." Oliver used his hands to gesture wildly. "Five feet away, right? Peneva swoops in, ready to knock Wordwrith off. 'Course he's prepared. He dives through the hoop, does a double twist, and reaches out for the snitch..." 

Percy immediately switched off but continued nodding and making 'Mmm?' noises as if he were interested. He wondered whether he'd been saying the Fragment Charm wrong. His mind flew to tomorrow morning, when he'd be meeting the mysterious lady by the Quidditch pitch. Who was she? He wanted to hope it was Penelope, but that was just wishful thinking. It'd probably turn out to be the prefect Alanis Sycamore from Hufflepuff, wanting to discuss the new rules regarding the appropriate length of school robes.

And then there was the Exchange Program to look forward to. He'd definitely get in- McGonagall had assured him! But he'd miss Charms that day. Speaking of Charms…

"Hey Oliver," Percy cut short Wood's enthusiastic tale of adventure and hope, "sorry to interrupt, but what did you get on question 132A in the exam, you know, the one on Opium Charms?"

"Eh?" said Oliver blankly.

"Never mind." Percy smiled and turned back to his rock on his desk. Suddenly something grey and dark whizzed passed, narrowly missing his head. The object crashed onto the ground and smashed into pieces. 

Percy's eyes widened and he looked up to see Marcus Flint gazing maliciously back at him, his mouth twisted in the most gruesome smirk ever.

"What was that?!" Flitwick squeaked in a shocked voice.

"Sorry," Flint apologised, "it slipped." He winked at Percy, pointed his wand at the shattered rock, and muttered, "_Reparo_." The rock pieces melded into one again, and with another flick of his wand, it flew back to Flint's desk where it innocently lay for the rest of the lesson.

-- 

After class, Lucas went with Oliver to find the rest of the Griffindor Quidditch team so they could practice for their match against Ravenclaw.

Meanwhile, Flint cornered Percy.

"What do you want?" Percy said, his eyes flashing. The two Houses gathered around them curiously, much like they had earlier in the day.

"I want to pound you into a pulp Weasley," Flint said sarcastically. "Are you getting a feeling of déjà vu, or is it just me?"

Percy tried to push past Flint, but the Slytherin grabbed his robes and shoved him back hard against the wall, growling. The crowd gasped.

"Flint," Percy said as sternly as he could, trying to dredge up some courage, "What are you doing? Hurt me, hurt your House. I could drag you back down a hundred points for harmful actions towa-"

"Shut up Percy," Flint snapped, and Percy blinked in shock that Flint had used his first name. Flint seemed to realise this too, and furrowed his eyebrows in exaggerated nastiness.

"Why don't you stop acting like a mama's boy, _Weasley_, and fight me like a _man_." He let go off Percy's collar and stepped back. "All you do is take points off and strut around like a arrogant fool," Flint hissed. "You think your so wonderful behind that paper protection you call 'Being A Prefect'. How about stepping out from that cage…?" 

Percy straightened his clothes and looked Flint right in the eye. "What are you suggesting?" he asked coolly.

"Wizard's Duel. My second is…Pucey. Who's yours?"

Percy laughed. "Wizard's duel?" he spluttered. "You must be joking Flint! My reputation will be stained forever if I'm caught, and knowing you, I _will_ be. What would McGonagall say?"

"That you're a scared little twit who doesn't even belong in Griffindor?" Flint looked disgusted. "Come on Weasley, you're a shite of a man. Do something your brothers will be proud of." He looked at Percy slyly and added in a soft voice so that only he could hear, "Or at least, do it for your _girlfriend_…"

Percy stiffened. The other continued talking casually. "Yes, what's her name? Penelope _Clearwater_, hmm? You know, I happen to have a class with her first thing tomorrow…" His eyes glittered dangerously, and Percy felt goosebumps form on his arms.

"You hurt her, and-"

"You'll cut down our House point tally, I know." He faked a yawn. "But if you won't do if for your obscure Griffindor pride and your so-called 'honour', which you are 'staining' at this very moment," he said, gesturing to their audience, "do it for the girl who happens to be partnered with me in Herbology."

Percy prayed desperately for a teacher to come by right then to save him from a terrible decision. Because as a prefect, he held the power of enforcing the school rules in his hands. But when it came to Flint, who never _followed_ the rules, the redhead had to go with his impulses and hope for the best.

"Alright," he said through gritted teeth. "Deal. Wizard's duel. And you'd better turn up. If we're caught, I can come up with an excuse, being a prefect. But you…"

"Splendid," said Flint loudly, looking delighted. The Slytherins and Griffindors around them wondered what the two had been talking about, since they'd kept their voices to a minimum, and only snatches of their conversation had been heard. "Tomorrow night, the disused classroom on the fourth floor."

"What about tonight?"

"I…can't." Flint avoided Percy's eye and instead stared hard at his fists. "Tomorrow night," he repeated and looked up. "You win, and I'll personally leave you alone for all of next year. If _I_ win…you have to make sure you and that Clearwater never take points off Slytherin again. And if you _don't_ turn up, not only will your friends pay the price, but you can be sure everyone in school will know by the morning after that Percy Weasley is a spineless coward." He stepped closer and narrowed his eyes to slits. "A red-headed, freckled, lanky, wimpy, _pathetic_ excuse for a Griffindor prefect," he breathed. He smiled. "With a bitch for a girlfriend." He spun around and strode off, the other Slytherins enveloping him into their fold and laughing mockingly as they left the corridor. 

* * *

"Alright, where are they?" Percy bellowed as he stormed into the Common Room. Parvati and Lavender glanced up at his angry face and shuddered.

"Who's 'they'?" Parvati asked.

"Ron and Harry. Harry and Ron! Those two are in serious trouble, especially Ron!" Some Griffindors in the corner playing chess looked startled and watched as Percy stomped up the stairs to the First Year dorms.

"RON!! HARRY! OPEN UP!" Percy pounded on the door, adrenaline pulsing through his veins from his heated exchange with the Slytherin Fifth Year. He felt so mad that he could have even agreed to a stupid duel with Flint. Even madder that that overgrown bastard could threaten to hurt his dear, sweet…

The door swung open and Dean Thomas stood there with a shocked expression on his face. 

"Percy?" he said, eyebrows lifted. "What are you doing-"

"Where's Ron?" Percy said irritably "I can't find Ron. Where is he? Where the living hell IS the boy??!"

"Uh, um, the library I-I think," Dean stuttered, nearly cowering. 

"THE LIBRARY!" Percy shouted furiously, "WHY IS HE STILL IN THE LIBRARY?"

"St-studying, I think," said Dean, gulping. "Last exam tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow then," Percy fumed. "Tomorrow both of them are going to get a SERIOUS blasting from me!" He turned went to his dorm, a few seconds later slamming the door behind him. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and retreated back into his habitat.

--

Percy abruptly stopped at the sight that met his eyes as he entered. Arms entangled, breathless gasps and a flurry of robes in the middle of the room. Two people, a collision of emotions, standing under the white-painted ceiling, unaware of the stunned voyeur.

Percy slammed the door behind him and the two figures broke up. His two best friends, looking shocked, and guilty, but their eyes shimmered with desire.

"Percy I-" began one.

"It's not what you think," cried the other desperately.

"Yes it is," said the first, looking down at his hands. He glanced up at Percy, who stood in stony silence, his expressionless face showing no emotion. "We were just…it's not…it's just that…we're…together."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Percy quietly, feeling the rage build up in him all over again.

"We didn't…it wasn't…we weren't sure about it exactly." The boys gazed at each other and then looked back at Percy. One of the boys tried again. "Percy…you…we…you know that you're our best friend, and-"

"BEST FRIEND?!" Percy exploded, letting his fury take over. He raised his arms in the air and started gesticulating frantically. "What kind of best friends keep something as big as this a secret? Didn't you think I'd approve? Wouldn't understand? Wouldn't _care_?" 

As Percy continued screaming, at the back of his mind he knew he wasn't really angry that they'd avoided telling him. What he was mad about was that they'd pushed him away…left him out. Now they had each other, they wouldn't want him around. There was always an equal amount of friendship between them, but now they would probably rather prefer to be in each other's company and he'd be left alone…as usual. 

Percy felt his throat tighten. He'd planned on asking one of them to be his second for the duel, but it didn't seem a very appropriate time.

"You…you…" His shoulders sank, and he lowered his trembling hands. "You just do what you want," he said resignedly. "I'm going." As he opened the door, a voice behind him softly called out, "Wait!" 

But Percy didn't turn around. A 'KA-BOOM!' was heard in the dorm next door, and Percy tightened his lips. _"The twins,"_ he thought and he marched out of the room. 

* * * 

* * *

Couldn't bother researching Marcus Flint's hair colour, so I just made it up…

©This line I wrote after watching the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. I could _just_ imagine Will Smith saying it, you know, leaning to the side with that knowing head shake…. 


End file.
